


The Perks of Homeownership

by shessocold



Series: I Told I'd Always Love You, I Always Did, I Always Will [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Erections, Established Relationship, Fondling, In Public, Inspired by Art, Kissing, M/M, Marauders, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Sirius has solid arguments.





	The Perks of Homeownership

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the amazing [Yumenoveau](https://yumenouveau.tumblr.com)'s [Wolfstar Fic Contest](https://yumenouveau.tumblr.com/post/185090855522/seeing-as-my-favorite-thing-to-do-is-collaborate).

“Are you, ah, drunk?”

Sirius laughs. 

“Sober as a Chief Warlock,” he promises, his warm hand still on Remus’ cheek. “So?” 

“It’s a big step,” says Remus, doing his best to keep a cool head and avoid falling under the spell of Sirius’ gaze. “What if…” 

“There are no ‘ifs’, Moony,” says Sirius, the pad of his thumb brushing the corner of Remus’ mouth. “It will be brilliant. Think of all the time we’ll have to ourselves.” 

Remus closes his eyes, a frisson of desire running down his spine. Sirius — unsurprisingly — knows exactly how to play his cards: they haven’t even made it to the flat he’s proposing they share after they’re done with school, and already he has Remus imagining all sorts of… 

“We should really think about this proper-” 

“Here’s something for you to think about,” says Sirius, guiding Remus’ left hand over the bulge in his trousers. 

Remus sighs. They’re in the middle of a public (if currently deserted) park, it’s three in the afternoon, and he doesn’t much fancy the idea of getting arrested for public indecency. All that said, Sirius’ erection feels _huge_ under his fingers. He clears his throat. 

“Pads, you’re _not_ helping.” 

“I’m not trying to,” clarifies Sirius with a smirk. “C’mon, Moony, we both know you’re going to say yes to living together. Let’s skip to the fun parts of homeownership already.” 

“Lewd acts in nearby parks?” 

“Indeed. Followed by even lewder acts in the privacy of our rooms.” 

“C’mere,” says Remus, an exhilarating mixture of endearment and sexual excitement washing over him as he kisses Sirius. _Our rooms._ Maybe they _can_ do this, after all. 

“So, Moony, was that a yes?” 

“It was,” confirms Remus, grinning into Sirius’ neck. “Now c’mon, let’s go home.”


End file.
